The Merciful Queen
by Silvermags
Summary: Something has changed in Azula. She stumbled into a closet, not long after her brother's banishment, and stumbled back out nearly unrecognizable. Now an out of order one-shot series about Azula, her time in Narnia, and what happened next. Formerly called "Merciful, Once"
1. Chapter 1

Azula stared at her brother and uncle. They stared back, unsure and startled. She took a deep breath, looking away. "Father wishes me to tell you that he intends to end your banishment, Zuko. He feels that family is paramount in these uncertain times, and hopes that his brother and his son will be by his side as he leads our nation into the future."

"He.. really wants me back?" Zuko asked in dawning hope, "That's… That's…"

"A lie," Azula cut him off harshly, "He is angered by your continual failures to capture the avatar, and has stated his intention to have both of you imprisoned to prevent your embarrassing him further."

"What?" Zuko cried, "If that's true, why would you warn us? You _always _lie."

"Zuko…" she stopped, looking away, "Whatever I once would have done, whoever I once was or have become, I'm still your sister. I don't want to see you imprisoned. Please."

Zuko's face crumpled, and he stormed past her out into the sunlight. Iroh stroked his beard and gave her a shrewd look. "This is most unlike you, Azula. Have things truly changed so much in the three years it has been since your old uncle was home?"

"Three years?" Azula said, "It feels like a lifetime, doesn't it?" She smiled, a little wistful, a little distant, a little nostalgic. "I'll leave you to gather my brother and leave while you can. I've told my soldiers to expect you tomorrow morning, so you'll have until then before they'll notice anything amiss. Use it wisely."

"Thank you, Niece," Iroh said, "Would you mind seeing yourself out? It would seem I have much to do."

"Of course, Uncle," Azula responded, turning to leave. She paused in the doorway. "Once upon a time, I was known as the Merciful," she whispered, half to herself, "I would like to be merciful, again." She looked out into the surf, and swore she heard the roaring of a lion. Azula smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you want to do this, Queen Azula?" One of the guards asked nervously, "He's not exactly… behaving." As if to punctuate this statement, a loud crash and a scream echoed from the room he was guarding.

Azula snorted slightly, "I didn't expect him to be. No concept of manners at all. Don't worry, he can't hurt me," she started to open the door, then paused, "Don't tell my fellow monarchs about this."

"Of course not, your majesty," Both guards bowed, then the door opened and closed behind her. She looked around and barely managed to restrain a sneer, lifting her skirts so they wouldn't drag in the vomit and sweat and splinters covering the floor. Rabadash sat on the other side of what had been a fairly decent guest room prior to him being placed there, looking rather unhinged.

Azula regarded him with distaste, "Hello, Rabadash."

He started and whirled toward her with wild eyes, "You!"

"Me," she agreed, "You've certainly made a royal mess out of everything, haven't you?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rabadash snarled.

Azula raised her eyebrows at him, then looked around. Her gaze lingered significantly on the ruined furniture and puddles where he had induced himself to vomit like a small child, then on the chains he still wore on his wrists and ankles because he bit and kicked and spit at the guards who tried to take them off, and finally out the window, where there was a lovely view of the courtyard where the calormen soldiers who had been captured, which was most of them, were being held. Then she looked at Rabadash again.

"Why nothing at all," she said dryly, "I thought I would come and let you know that your sentencing will be taking place tonight, after dinner."

"Sentencing?" He cried in affront, but Azula ignored him.

"My fellow kings and queens are kinder than I. I have no doubt you'll come off better than you deserve," she said with a sneer.

"I thought you were meant to be _merciful_" Rabadash sneered back, "Just you wait, barbarian witch! I will have…"

Azula cut him off with a burst of flame. Rabadash shrieked and backpedaled frantically from the fire Azula held easily in her palms. She smirked at him.

"I could do anything to you, Rabadash," she told him with a smile, "Maim you, blind you, scar you for life, even kill you. I have all the power here. There is nothing you could do to stop me." She brought the flame almost to his face, watched him wince away as sweat beaded on his brow, "But I'm not going to." She put her fire out as Rabadash stared in confusion.

"You made a mistake, Rabadash," Azula told him conversationally, "In assuming 'merciful' meant weak, or biddable, or even kind. When I am said to have mercy what is meant is that I have _restraint_. Not that I expect you to understand the difference."

Rabadash stared at her, particularly her hands, in horror, and she snorted at him.

"As I said, your sentencing will take place _after_ the rest of us have eaten," Azula told him, "My fellow rulers are wise, and kind, and so I will abide by their decision. But I warn you now, if you try to come back, if you attempt vengeance, if you so much as glance at my sister queen," Azula said threateningly, "I will no longer hesitate, and you will be nothing more than ash on the wind."

She swept out of the room, locking the door behind her. She nodded to the guards, then headed off to find her fellow monarchs. There was going to be a party tonight, and she didn't want to miss it.

"There you are Azula!" An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she smiled, letting her sister queen guide her back to the rest of the guests. Her sibling monarchs didn't understand, but that was okay. They didn't need to. Azula might not have liked the knowledge and skills she had learned from her father's court, but she would use them. For them.

Later on, Rabadash would wonder if he wouldn't have rather had the barbarian queen follow through with her threat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you going, Azula?" Suki demanded, grabbing at her wrist.

Azula yanked her arm away, "I'm going straight to the root of the problem," she snapped, "I'll kill that witch right now and cut out the middleman, no need for anyone else."

"Listen here you arrogant little…" Suki started, but The Silent One put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Suki sighed, "Fine, but we're not letting you go alone."

"This is a bad idea," Mr Beaver told them all, "We should be getting to Aslan!"

"No one asked you," Azula said rudely, "Are you coming, Teo?"

"Oh yeah, totally," he said nervously, staring at the drifts of snow and fingering the wheels of his chair, "Ready whenever you are."

Azula rolled her eyes with a huff and set off across the countryside.

* * *

Azula could feel The Silent One's stare burning into her back, but she refused to look. Suki hadn't looked at her ever since the attack went wrong. The beavers were keeping well out of things, quietly guiding the way. Azula did not feel guilty. It wasn't her fault that the white witch had captured Teo, and she refused to feel guilty for it. It had been his own choice to tag along, it was his own fault he'd been captured. The sick feeling in her stomach was not guilt. It wasn't.

* * *

Azula watched haughtily as the white witch was carried right into the middle of their camp. She didn't know why they didn't just kill her where she stood and save everyone a lot of trouble, but she would hold her silence, for now. She'd never admit that she'd been trembling until The Silent One… Laith, right, Laith, she had to remember that, had laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," The witch's voice rang out, "Your littlest princess has been keeping secrets."

"What are you talking about?" Teo asked derisively, "Me getting captured was an accident, certainly nothing to call treason."

Azula glanced at him briefly, but kept her gaze fixed on the white witch, barely breathing.

"Teo's right, Azula's not a traitor," Suki agreed, putting an arm around Azula's shoulders to the agreements of the soldiers.

"Is she not?" the witch asked, "Is her father not a violent, warlike man, who would wish to conquer Narnia himself?"

Azula briefly flashed back to the Agni Kai just a few weeks ago, but lifted her chin defiantly, "I would never turn Narnia over to my father." And if she was suddenly not sure exactly _why_ she felt so strongly that such a thing was unthinkable, the witch didn't need to know that.

"But is that not treason to your father?" The witch asked faux-innocently, "He is a king in his own right, after all, and as his daughter you have a duty to him and his country, one you would betray by choosing Narnia. Is that not true?"

Azula glanced around nervously as the soldiers shifted and muttered and the other humans closed ranks around her.

The witch smirked triumphantly, "So you're either a traitor to your father, or a traitor to Narnia. Which is it?" she asked. Azula looked anywhere but at her as Teo, Suki, and Laith pulled her closer.

"Enough," Aslan said, cutting through the noise, "I will talk with her alone"

* * *

Suki pulled Azula close, shielding her eyes and holding her still. It was too late. Azula had seen the knife coming down, had seen Aslan's eyes as he stared into hers where she hid, could still hear the wild revelry going on around his dead body.

Azula squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking out against Suki's dress. She was too devastated to even be angry as she came to a realization. "This was my fault," she whispered, "I did this."

* * *

"To the glittering eastern sea, I give you King Teo, the Wise," Teo bowed his head with a smile as the silver crown was placed gently on his hair.

"To the great western wood," Aslan continued, "I give you Queen Azula, the Merciful," Azula took a deep breath and held it, not opening her eyes until the delicate circlet settled on her head to the raucous cheers of the crowd.

"To the radiant southern sun, I give you King Laith, the Steadfast," Azula quietly thought that she had never seen Laith happier than when he received his crown and a hair ruffle from Mr. Tumnus.

"And to the clear, northern sky," Aslan came to the close, "I give you Queen Suki, the Undaunted." Suki stood tall and proud, her weapons left behind for once but the look in her eye every inch the warrior queen.

Azula looked out over her new people, and to the side at her new sister queen and brother kings, and felt her father's court and her father's war fade into the past. An enormous smile burst across her face without meaning it, and she laughed from sheer joy and relief. They'd done it. They, and all of Narnia, were free.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, Azula!" Suki called playfully from the river, "The water feels incredible! Come on, you know you want to…"

Azula gave her a dirty look. Suki had taken naturally to the long, flowing skirts the narnians had provided them, striding gracefully about as if they weren't there. Azula kept tripping, and it irritated her, so she was going to sit calmly and read a book until she could get a proper pair of trousers, or at least a shorter skirt. That she couldn't read the narnian's alphabet was of no consequence.

The Silent One had wandered off with the lio… with Aslan, a while back. Azula could see them off in the distance. She wondered what they were talking about. The Silent One seemed uncomfortable with the sword the man in the sleigh had given him. Maybe they were talking about training. With a shrug, Azula went back to her book.

A splash hit her skirts. "Come on!" Suki taunted, "Is the big bad firebender scared of a little water?"

"I'll show you!" Azula charged into the stream and made an enthusiastic attempt at swamping Suki in a wave. Suki laughed delightedly and returned the favor. Within minutes, they were both entirely soaked. Almost against her will, Azula started to have fun. It reminded her of playing with Mai and Ty Lee, except Suki gave as good as she got. When they called a truce and slogged back up out of the water, both Suki and Azula were smiling.

"That was great!" Suki laughed as Azula lit a small fire in her hands to dry off with, "Looks like there is a kid in there after all! I was starting to wonder."

Azula harumphed and declined to reply. Suki shook her head with a smile and started to wring out her skirt, but paused, peering at something behind Azula.

"What?" Azula asked irritably, putting out her fire.

"Get behind me," Suki ordered, grabbing her fans off a nearby rock, "Get behind me _now_ Azula."

Confused, Azula glanced back over her shoulder, and was tackled to the ground by a snarling wolf. She shrieked involuntarily, and Suki whacked its face with the hilt of her fan, stunning it, then grabbed Azula by the arm and yanked her out from underneath it.

"Come on!" Suki ordered as more wolves emerged from the undergrowth, circling and snarling. Azula pulled out of Suki's hold and sent a jet of fire towards them, and was stunned when it splashed harmlessly off their fur, which glittered like ice.

"Nice try, Princess," their leader chuckled darkly, "But this time, we're ready for you."

"Up the tree," Suki commanded, "Up, up, up!"

This time, Azula listened, scrambling up without too much effort despite her soaked, heavy skirts, and Suki followed in haste. Azula tried another fireball, but lost her balance and would've fallen if Suki hadn't caught her and pulled her back up. One of the wolves leapt up and caught the end of her skirt, only barely missing her feet, and started trying to yank her down. She kicked at its face, but couldn't get leverage to do more than annoy it.

Suki looked at the half dozen wolves circling their tree and the terror and fury on Azula's face. Then Suki made her choice. She pulled out her horn, the one she had thought she would never use, and blew as hard as she could.

The sound echoed through the trees, making the wolves pause. Azula managed to land a solid kick to the eye of the one holding her and clambering back up, out of reach.

For a moment, it looked like the horn hadn't worked, and the wolves began to laugh. Then a troop of centaurs came tearing around the bend, swords at the ready. Behind them came The Silent One, loosing arrow after arrow with lightning speed and accuracy. The wolves barely seemed to notice, the arrows skittering off the strange, icy sheen of their fur.

One of the wolved tackled a centaur, knocking it into the tree and sending Suki, who had been about to leap down to help, tumbling to the ground and knocking the wind out of her.

A wolf leapt for her, but never made it. The Silent One stood behind it, a stunned look on his face. He held the sword clumsily, blood dripping from its blade. His bow had broken, and he'd seen Suki fall as he'd tried to retreat. When he'd seen the wolf go for her, he acted without thinking, bringing the sword down as hard as he could on the wolf's neck. He lowered the sword, stunned, as Azula stared wide-eyed down from the tree.

The battle slowly petered out as the rest of the wolves were captured or killed. One last wolf leapt from the bushes with a yelp, racing away with its tail between its legs.

"After him," Aslan ordered, running up, "He will lead you to Teo."

Several centaurs thundered off in pursuit, and Aslan lowered his head to look The Silent One in the eyes. "Have you thought about the question I asked you?"

He hesitated for a moment, then, to Azula's shock, he spoke. "I don't remember my name," he admitted softly, "I lost it at the same time I lost my family, and even if I knew, I'm not sure it would fit anymore. I've been using Longshot, but that's not a real name, either, just a placeholder," he looked up at Aslan, face open and vulnerable, "Would you…"

"Of course," Aslan said, and gestured for him to kneel. Azula slid down to the ground unable to look away as Aslan placed his paw on Longshot's right shoulder, then his left.

"Rise," he said warmly, "Sir Laith Wolfsbane, knight of Narnia." Longshot, now Laith, stood with a look of pride and joy and bittersweet relief, and everyone cheered, surging forward to congratulate him and clap him on the back.

Suki clapped happily, but Azula watched quietly, one hand still on the trunk of the tree. She didn't… quite… understand what had just happened, except that it was clearly very important, and probably a good thing. She also didn't understand the warm feeling in her chest, but she thought maybe that it was a good thing, too.

Out of the corner of her eye, Azula saw Aslan pull the centaur general aside, "Celebrate, but make ready," he rumbled quietly, "There will be much work to do soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Azula knelt to examine the bushes and compose herself before turning to her companions. "The trail leads this way" she said shortly, already turning to follow it as they silently fell in behind her. For a moment she missed Laith intensely. Silence with him was never forced or wary.

She led the way through the trees, and soon she could hear splashing and gentle voices. Waving for her companions to stay back, Azula crept forward, clambering up a tree to get a better view.

In the clearing beneath her stood around a dozen young women, a few years older than her physical body, gathered around the avatar's bison. They wore dramatic white and red face paint and longer, wider skirts than Azula had seen anywhere but Narnia. Belted at their waists were golden fans. Familiar golden fans...

Heart in her throat, Azula scanned the crowd, looking for Suki's distinctive reddish hair. Black, black, brown, black... There! The girl closest to the bison had the exact same hair color as Suki, cut the same way Suki had it when they first fell into Narnia. But wait. It could still be someone else...

The girl turned her head and called out to someone. Azula would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Suki?"

"Who said that?" Suki asked, turning.

"Suki." Azula dropped from the tree, standing in front of the crowd. She ignored the cries of alarm at her sudden appearance and fire nation clothing to sweep into the best curtsey she could do. What she wouldn't give for proper skirts to do this with...

"Queen Suki the Undaunted," Azula began. She thought back to the last conversation they had shared before leaving Narnia, "I often wish I had been named for the lion, rather than the warmonger."

She peeked up to see Suki return the curtsy, struggling to hold back tears.

"Queen Azula the Merciful" she said, choking on her emotions, "as far as I'm concerned you were, sister queen, sister mine." Then she dashed forward and dragged Azula into a tight hug, squeezing like she never wanted to let go.

"I missed you so much," one of them whispered, Azula wasn't sure who.

"I knew it was real." The other replied.

"Is anyone going to explain why our captain is hugging Miss Fire Nation over there?" One of Suki's comrades asked.

Azula hurriedly pulled back, suddenly aware of what it must look like, but Suki just laughed and slung a casual arm around Azula's shoulders. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Azula smiled up at her once again taller sister. "If we're both here, that must mean that Teo and Laith are too," she said.

"Bets on how much trouble Teo's gotten himself into without one of us to reign him in?" Suki asked mischievously.

"Oh by the lion's name, I don't even want to consider that," Azula covered her eyes dramatically, "I suppose we'd best track them down, then."

"First I need to return Appa to Aang," Suki said, turning to look at the sopping wet animal still standing in the stream, "he's probably scouring Ba Sing Se for him as we speak."

"It's as good a place as any other to begin looking," Azula shrugged, "although I do think Teo mentioned living in an abandoned air temple once though..."

"So that's where we'll go next!" Suki laughed as she and Azula wandered off, chatting amiably. The rest of the Kyoshi warriors watched them go, gobsmacked.

Finally, one of them shook her head. "I don't want to know! I really don't want to know."

* * *

"We are honored to welcome the Kyoshi warriors!" The earth king announced grandly as they all knelt before him.

"We are the earth king's humble servants," Suki said seriously. Azula ducked her head further so her borrowed headdress would hide her smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eagle-eyed readers may notice that I went back and switched Laith and Teo's titles around, so it's Laith the Steadfast and Teo the Wise rather than the other way around. The reason for that is that I wrote this chapter, reread this chapter, and went "huh. Those fit way better the other way around".**

Laith watched disapprovingly from his corner as Teo clattered around the room at top speed, arranging things haphazardly where he wanted them.

"Quit looking at me like that," Teo scowled, "It's gonna work, and it'll make all our lives so much easier when it does."

Teo continued to careen about as Laith raised a dubious eyebrow. He was entirely too cavalier about the various glassware, knives, and suspect materials sitting near the edges of the tables for Laith's peace of mind.

The wheel of Teo's chair crashed into one of the table legs, sending several of his chemicals and powders spilling right onto a burning candle. Laith dove behind a bench as the explosion rocked the room, peering out to raise an eyebrow at Teo.

"I'm fine, you can stop giving me that look any time now," Teo grumbled, hauling himself out from under his overturned chair, "You're not hurt, are you?"

Laith shook his head, leaving his hiding place to help Teo right his chair and clamber back into it.

"Good, and all the fires are out?" They both looked around and quickly doused the ones that weren't.

Finally they stood and looked around the sooty, wet room.

"Man, Suki's going to kill me," Teo groaned, "And when she does Azula is going to laugh."

Laith patted his back in sympathy and very carefully kept his expression blank.

* * *

"No, Dad!" Everyone turned in shock as Teo spoke up, radiating righteous fury and bitter disappointment, "I don't care if you did it for me, you shouldn't have done it at all. I would've been fine. How many more people won't be because of you?" He shook his head in disgust, and he swiveled his chair to leave the room as the Mechanist's face crumpled.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go warn the others and defend my home."

Later, after everything was over, Team Avatar was packing up to leave when Teo wheeled over hesitantly.

"You said you met a Kyoshi warrior named Suki?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Aang replied.

"If you see her again, give her this? If she is who I think she is, she'll understand."

It was a little piece of wood, hastily carved, with the word North and the symbol for air on one side and the word wise on the other, written above the figure of a roaring lion.

* * *

Laith adjusted Teo's grip on the bow and watched his next few shots, which were much more accurate. Then he returned to the soldier teaching him and picked up his sword again.

"We don't have to be doing this, your highness," the soldier said hesitantly, "if you're more comfortable with the bow, you could join Prince Teo with the archers instead."

Laith did glance that direction once, longingly, but shook his head. He's been given this sword for a reason. He'd already used it to save the life of the girl who was supposed to be his sister queen. He would see this through to the end.

"Very well. Again."

The clash of swords rang through the camp.

* * *

"It's a good plan, Jet," Smellerbee said approvingly, "But how are you going to make sure there's enough water?"

"Just leave it to me," he said, ruffling her hair, "Once the reservoir is full enough and the blasting jelly is set up, it's going to be your job to set it off, Longshot. Sneers, I'll need you to..."

"No."

Everyone swung towards the corner in shock.

"What?" Jet asked. Laith couldn't tell if they were more surprised he'd spoken or that he'd said no to Jet.

"I said no," Laith tipped his hat back and looked Jet straight on the eye, "what you're planning is wrong, Jet. There are innocents down there, children. I've done a lot for you, things I'm not proud of, but this is one line I won't cross. Set your explosives, I can't stop you. But I won't help. Not anymore."

Without another word, Laith turned and left, leaving them all staring at his back. He headed out, not sure where he was going besides somewhere else. A ghost of the sword he'd left in Narnia rested at his hip.

The rustle of wind through the trees seemed to whisper approvingly, and Laith was abruptly certain that someone out there was proud of him. And maybe he was proud of himself too.

**If you're wondering why Suki didn't have Teo's message when she ran into Azula, it's because it was lost with Appa's saddle.**

**Also, my posting schedule is basically "anytime I have two chapters written, I post one" so sorry it's not particularly consistent.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Takes place during the day of black sun.**

Azula watched from the doorway as her brother wrote his letter, a packed bag resting by his feet. She remained quiet until he finished and turned, all but jumping out of his skin when he saw her. She smiled warmly.

"You've made up your mind then?" Azula asked as he watched her warily. "Good. I'm glad. Come on, I have everything ready." She fixed one of the pins holding her elaborate braid coiled at the nape of her neck and grabbed both travel packs on the way out.

* * *

The two of them watched the end of the evacuation from a war balloon. Their father believed they had gone to slow the avatar's forces. Their father was wrong.

Within a quarter of an hour, explosions started down at the docks. Zuko went to steer the balloon there, but Azula stopped him. "Wait."

That paid off, as within the hour, a small band had broken through the defenses and were making their way through the city proper towards the palace. The siblings exchanged a look and took the balloon down.

The invasion party took defensive stances as the balloon came towards them, but Suki and Laith immediately relaxed as Azula waved to them, dressed as close to Narnian style as she could manage. The balloon landed lightly and Laith sheathed his sword, holding out his hand to help Azula out of the basket.

"Took you long enough," she sniffed jokingly, "I thought we intended to defeat my father today, not three years from now."

Most of the avatar's group seemed accepting of Azula for the moment, seeing as Suki and Laith were so relaxed with her, but stared suspiciously at Zuko. Azula elbowed him into going to speak with them before being pulled into a hug by Suki.

"It's so good to see you again, Azula," she said, "Teo's back with the main invasion party, but soon we'll all be together again."

"Excuse me, why are we trusting these two all of a sudden?" The one Suki liked, Sokka, asked in indignation. He apparently was not accepting of Azula.

"Because I'm vouching for her," Suki said firmly, then gave Azula a pointed glare that said to play nice.

Azula quickly revised her next words to be less cutting. "I can tell you where my father's hiding, and I've brought along something you will sorely need," She said, folding her arms.

"And what might that be?" The adult water tribe warrior asked warily.

"A legitimate heir to the throne,"Azula said simply, gesturing to where her brother was awkwardly stumbling through apologies and explanations to an unimpressed waterbender and happy avatar.

"My uncle can't take the throne as he already abdicated and has been in prison since Ba Sing Se, and even if I wasn't too young for it I wouldn't touch the fire nation throne with a ten foot pole," Azula explained, "My brother is of age, beloved by the people, and most importantly, on your side and in favor of ending the war. Having a legitimate Fire Lord to work with will make ending this war exponentially easier."

The warrior shared a look with Sokka, who looked doubtful but reluctantly accepting. "Fair enough I suppose."

"We don't have long until the eclipse starts," Laith said lowly.

"Right, let's go," Suki agreed.

**So, now the burning question on everyone's mind is, how on earth did we get here? Well, that is for me to know and you to find out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Azula did not yell for the stupid bird to slow down so she could fry it, but it was a very close thing. She hated the snow. A lot.

With one last irritating chirp, the bird suddenly disappeared, leaving Azula standing in a snowy clearing surrounded by evergreens.

There was a variety of loud, alarming noises, and Azula quickly dropped into a firebending stance. The bushes in three different directions rustled, then three other humans, two boys and a girl, dressed like they were from the earth kingdom and ranging in age from perhaps Zuko's age to a little younger than Azula.

"Who are you?' The girl asked, pulling out a golden war fan, "Are you the ones the bird was trying to lead me to?"

"You got led here by a bird too?" the younger boy asked. Azula noted he was seated in a wheeled chair and having a bit of difficulty navigating a snow drift.

The last boy didn't say anything, just fingered his bow and watched the rest of them warily.

"Psst! Down here!" An animal poked its head out of a bush. It looked almost like a beaver-newt, except… not newt, just a beaver. It was bizarre.

"It's about time you lot got here," it spoke, and Azula nearly choked on air, "There's a few more of you than we were expecting, but…" it squinted at them, seemingly counting, "All for the best. Come on, we've kept Mrs. Beaver long enough, and these woods aren't safe."

**Congratulations to Fiction_is_the_Truth on Ao3 for writing the 100th comment for this story on that website and winning the choice of what this chapter was about! The next winner will be either my 150th comment on Ao3 or my 35th review here! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Takes place during The Crossroads of Destiny**

Azula dove for cover as the battle between the Dai Li and the Avatar's group raged. Suki and Laith joined her after a moment, ducking under a very large rock that smashed behind them.

"Well, this is exciting," Suki said drily as she peered out at the fight, "We can't last much longer like this."

"I have an idea, but it's risky," Azula said, "And it would probably end with me back in my father's court. Do you trust me?"

"Without hesitation," Laith said immediately.

"Do you even need to ask?" Suki asked playfully.

"Thank you," Azula breathed, then peered back over at the battle. Locating her brother was easy, he was the only one throwing fire around indiscriminately. "On my signal, get the avatar out of here. I'll contact you as soon as I can."

She burst from cover with a flash of flame that looked much more dangerous than it was, driving the avatar's group back. Just barely off target jets of flame that she forced Uncle Iroh to deflect forced them back further, then he was caught up to his neck in stone as the Dai Li went on the offensive.

Within moments, Azula was by her brother's side, and she caught his arm. "I have a plan that will get us both home," she said in a hurried whisper, "When I say, I want you to knock the avatar out of the sky. Make it big and flashy but try not to burn him too badly."

Zuko stared at her suspiciously and she groaned.

"Look, I know I've never given you much of a reason to trust me until now, but no matter what happens or what side you come down on, you'll be better placed to help in the palace. Do as I say, and I'll get you there." She stared into Zuko's eyes, hoping he could see her sincerity.

Zuko studied her face for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Good. Now come on!"

The avatar had sealed himself into some kind of rock dome, and as they watched, it ruptured open and he emerged from its depths, glowing with terrible power. That could only end badly.

"Now!" Azula shouted, and Zuko set off a veritable wave of flame. Under the cover of the light show, Azula loosed a thin tongue of lightning. On a larger person, it would only be enough to knock unconscious. The avatar was much smaller than the people she usually used this on, so the damage might be higher, but still, not enough to kill, and not enough to cause permanent damage. Sometimes with lightning that was all you could do.

The avatar fell, and Azula dashed over, making a great show of planting her foot on his back and she leaned over to check his pulse. Strong and steady. Good.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to the room at large. "The avatar is dead!" She cried loudly, bringing one fist up above her head in triumph. The other she held carefully out of sight of the Dai Li and signalled to Laith and Suki, "My brother killed him!" she continued, "And now..."

Laith bodily knocked her off her feet as Suki gathered the avatar in her arms, both of them rushing to the exit.

Azula rolled with the blow and came up with a flare of fire that conveniently covered their retreat with the rest of the avatar's group. Excellent.

She turned back to the Dai Li in apparent outrage as she slipped the little bit of paper Laith had given her in the scuffle into her sleeve. As soon as they went to dress the avatar's wounds, they'd find the similar note she'd hidden in his collar. Everything was in place.

Uncle was probably going to end up in prison, but there was nothing she could do about that if she wanted to be welcomed back into the fire lord's court with her brother, the team that had defeated the avatar or not. Likewise there was no way to avoid Ba Sing Se being taken, and that was absolutely killing her. Not to mention taking her brother, physically older than her but still just an angry, lost teenager searching for a place to belong, back to their father's palace would probably be incredibly damaging if she couldn't manage to mitigate the effects. But this was the way things had to be. She needed a prize like Ba Sing Se to keep her father's attention off of Zuko, and she needed Zuko at court. He was the only suitable candidate for Fire Lord left, and he needed to know his people.

They'd all be free by summer's end, her, her brother, and the earth kingdom, Azula swore it. Either the avatar would do it, or Azula would just have to perform a little regicide, and that would be far more painless than he deserved.

But that was for later. For now, she was on her way back to her father's court, with her brother by her side. The day of black sun wasn't too far out, after all, and there was a lot of work to be done before then.


	10. Chapter 10

"Stop fidgeting," Azula slapped Teo's hand away from where he'd been worrying at the silver embroidery on his shirt, then again from his carefully combed hair. He made a striking picture in his rich teal shirt and grey cloak, but the whole effect would be ruined if he kept picking at it.

"Like you're one to talk, you're going to rip a hole in your skirt if you're not careful," he pointed rudely, and Azula froze. With a deep, calming breath, she deliberately unclenched her fingers and smoothed the silk under her hands.

The gown was certainly lovely, a deep indigo embroidered with silver stars and flowers along the hems and waist and a lavender cloak draped around her shoulders. Azula wasn't quite sure how she felt about it, though. It was certainly beautiful, and surprisingly comfortable, but it was entirely unlike anything she'd ever worn back ho… in the fire nation. And the heavy skirts and trailing sleeves and cloak would be a hazard if she had to firebend. And her hair was loose. Azula hadn't worn her hair loose except to sleep since she was tiny, and it was weird.

"Relax, you two," Suki clapped a hand on each of their shoulders, "The hard part is over, now all we have to do is keep me from tripping on my skirt."

Azula snorted. Suki was better at walking in these skirts than Azula was, which was why her skirt actually trailed on the ground behind her. Suki's dress was even more striking than Azula's. It was theoretically made of cream colored silk, but it had been so thickly embroidered with red, gold, and violet lions and suns along the trailing sleeves, skirt, and neckline that very little of the original color was visible, and her vivid purple cape only enhanced it.

Laith cleared his throat and nodded to the messenger standing at the door. His medium grey shirt and dark red cloak were rather subdued next to the rest of them, but they shimmered in a way that spoke of wealth, and what little embroidery there was was done in pure gold. It suited him, although seeing him bare headed was strange.

"Your majesties," the messenger curtsied, "it's time."

Right then. Azula took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. Here went nothing then.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting" Azula felt almost like she had gone back in time as she lightly smacked her brother's hand away from his sleeve, "You're going to rip it if you don't stop pulling."

"Right, sorry" Zuko let his hands fall to his sides and glanced over at Azula, "You know, of all the ways I thought this might end, this wasn't one of them. It feels almost weirder that I'm being crowned firelord than it does that the war is over."

"I know exactly what you mean," Azula smiled, tucking her hands into her sleeves. Out of deference to the occasion, she wore traditionally fire nation robes and ceremonial armor rather than the hybrid narnian style she'd adopted since the day of black sun. It was amusing to her that she felt almost as strange in the robes as she had in her first formal gown, all those years ago. She'd tracked someone down to help with her hair, but wore no crown. Hopefully Zuko came up with another heir soon, before anyone started getting any ideas about her.

Zuko turned back to the mirror, straightening his already straight robes. Azula rolled her eyes expressively, but laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hey, the hard part is over," she said quietly, then let a smirk creep onto her face, "Now all you have to do is keep from tripping on your robes."

He shot her a dirty look, but relaxed, a smile teasing at the corner of his mouth. There was a knock at the door, and a servant peered in, clearly wary.

"Looks like it's time, your majesty," Azula said wryly, "The avatar is waiting for you. Go."

Zuko took a deep breath, straightening his shoulders. "Here goes nothing," he muttered to himself, then followed the servant down the hall, every inch the Fire Lord.

Azula watched him go with a nostalgic smile. He'd do just fine.

She checked her makeup one last time, then headed off herself. Suki, Teo, and Laith were waiting for her, and she needed to be in place with them before the coronation started.

**So, it's been a while since I updated. I am aware of this, don't worry. I've been busy with several other projects, including the rewriting of some of my older works. If you'd like to check them out I'd love your feedback! I am also doing Comfortember and NaNoWriMo both next month, so, heh heh, wish me luck. I have a few new chapters of this slated for some of the comfortember prompts, and a special chapter planned for either Thanksgiving (u.s. thanksgiving, that is) or Christmas, depending on how long it takes me to be happy with it and/or run out of other things I need to be doing. See you all again soon, I hope!**

**(in case it wasn't clear, both of the sections were about coronations)**


	11. Chapter 11

**For Day 2 of Comfortember, "First Night"**

Azula laid awake in bed, staring up at the canopy of her new bed, exhausted but not able to sleep. It was all so surreal. In the dark, it was almost as if she'd never left the fire nation, and the last few weeks had been a dream she'd woken up from. But the curtains on her bet were pale and gossamer, more suited to keeping out bugs than light. The room was smaller, and decorated in white, turquoise, and silver, with a balcony looking out over the eastern sea. The bed was softer, the ceiling higher, and Azula knew if she rolled over she would see her coronation gown hanging on the wardrobe door and her silver circle of flowers and leaves waiting for her by the mirror. All the same, it was just similar enough to her room in the fire nation that the differences threw her off.

She threw off her blankets and went to stand on the balcony, staring out at the stars reflected on the water. The room wasn't the only thing that was just different enough to throw her off. Ever since… well. Ever since, even the inside of Azula's own head had been different. The skills, instincts, and attitudes she had cultivated growing up in the Fire Lord's court were at war with the teachings of Aslan and the hard, cold realizations she had come to as she traversed the oppressed lands, watched Aslan go to his death for her, and marched into battle with the White Witch. Azula didn't know which was winning. She didn't know which she wanted to win. Over the course of just a few days everything she knew about herself and her world had changed beneath her feet, and she was struggling to find her balance.

It was like… A hummingbird moth still in its cocoon, Azula decided. Princess Azula of the fire nation had been one person, Queen Azula the Merciful of Narnia would be another, but for now Azula wasn't either of them, caught halfway through a metamorphosis without any idea which way was up and which was down or who she really was anymore…

A gentle hand laid on her shoulder, and Azula nearly jumped out of her skin. She craned her neck to see Laith standing behind and to one side of her, staring out at the water. She belatedly realized that her door had been open.

"You're not alone," Laith said quietly, not looking at her, "We're all a little lost. It'll take time to find our footing, and that's okay. We'll get through it."

Azula couldn't think of anything to say to that, so rather than snap at Laith for coming into her room, she looked back out at the ocean and stayed quiet. It occurred to her that, hard of a time as she was having with this transition, she might be the one in the best place for it. Out of the warrior in training, the forest vagrant, the princess, and the isolated villager, the princess would probably be the one most prepared to become the queen of a far away kingdom. If she was having this much trouble…

As if he heard her thoughts, Laith gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"There you two are!" They both turned to see Teo in the open doorway. He smiled happily at them, "Suki and I couldn't sleep, so she snuck down to the kitchens and snuck out some candy and sausages and stuff, and I got a fire going to roast them! You two should come join us, it'll be fun." With that, he did a wheelie and sped off, cackling quietly.

Laith and Azula shared a look.

"That seems like it's going to end badly," Azula said neutrally. Laith nodded. "Let's go."

It did not end badly, but only because Azula was a firebender and could keep things under control. Eventually they all dozed off around the fireplace, and when their attendants came in the morning to get them ready for the day, that's where they found them, sprawled out near the embers of a fire gone out, smears of sugar still on their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

**For day 3 of Comfortember, Nightmare**

The night of Sozin's comet, Azula woke up screaming.

"Azula!" Zuko came bursting in, swords in one hand and fire in the other, hair mussed from sleep, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

She shuddered, tears beginning to trail down her face.

"What's going on?" Teo asked, poking his head around the doorframe, "I heard yelling… oh." He took in the scene, Azula shaking with suppressed sobs, Zuko standing in the middle of the room with his swords looking lost, "Okay," Teo clapped his hands, "Go back to bed Zuko, you have things to do in the morning and I can handle this. Go on, get!" he chivvied the reluctant fire lord out the door and closed it firmly behind him, then turned to his sister queen. "Azula?"

She finally let herself sob, barreling forward to wrap him in a hug, all but falling in his lap. "It was so awful," she gasped, "It was me, but wrong. I was, I was so cruel and manipulative and, and _merciless_, and all I cared about was getting Ozai's approval and making others fear me, and, and when I lost those I went _mad_, I drove myself mad, and, I tried to kill Zuko, and, and…"

"Whoa, hey, it's okay," Teo pulled her up into a proper hug, "It was just a dream. It wasn't really you."

"But it could've been!" Azula wailed, "If I'd never gone to Narnia, if I'd finished growing up in my father's court, I could've been that maddened monster, born of a broken child! That could've been me!" she wept, gasping for breath, as Teo stroked her hair.

"But it wasn't" he told her, "Whatever you could've been, Aslan saved you. By his grace, you will never become that."

"By Aslan's grace," Azula agreed, sniffling softly.

"Now, I managed to get ahold of these," Teo brandished several large bags of candy, "And I think it's high time we figured out what they tasted like roasted. For old times sake?"

Azula snorted, scrubbing at her eyes with a sleeve, "That sounds like an excellent idea," she agreed, "Lead on."

"Do you know any good places to do this?" he asked as they made their way down the hall, "Because I was thinking maybe the throne room…"

"Teo…" Azula snorted, trying for stern but missing, "No."

"Oh come on!" he complained, "Please?"

"No."


End file.
